Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Weapons - Melee
All the wikia pages about SPS-PD refer to "Part 2: Epic Battle - King of Prison", but the developer has recently (19/12/2018) updated his mod with "Part 3 - Time Cave" with many minor changes and a big change in the game armors. After the update gets finalized, the wikia pages will get updated as well. Many new weapons have been added to the game, and almost every existing weapon has completely new stats and abilities. Note that it is impossible to identify a weapon through use. Weightstones also now enchant (without upgrading) weapons, rather than balance them, and cannot be used on armor. Instead of stat differences, weapons are now mostly differentiated by the existence of attributes, which are displayed as single words under a weapon's description. Attributes In addition to regular stat changes, weapons in SPS-PD often have various "attributes" listed in their description, which further distinguish them from other weapons. A lot of these effects are similar to what one might expect from an enchantment, except that their effects always stack with actual enchantments. Regular (Tier-1, 2, 4, and 5) Weapon Attributes #Blunt: Stuns enemies. #Cripple: Cripples enemies to slow their movement speed. #Puncture: Attacks hit enemies twice. The second hit deals half as much damage as the first, rounded down. #Resonance: Adjacent characters to the target are also hit by a random amount of damage. #Rupture: Causes enemies to bleed. Holiday/Special Weapon Attributes #Blowout: Target explodes on hit. #Deadly: 30% chance on hit to randomly deal damage between half the target's max HP and a fourth of the target's max HP. Counts for the badge "Monster killed by a grim weapon" if this extra damage kills the target #Gift: Defeated enemies drop extra loot when they are hit, including items they normally wouldn't drop. #Ignition/igniting: Lights target on fire. #Intimidation/Intimidating: Supposed to scare targets away, but the terror always wears off instantly with the target swearing, a sign that the damage dealt always cancels it out. #Lighting: Makes user Illuminated after attacking for a very long time, over 800 turns. #Noisy: Attacks attract enemies in the level to the hero’s position. #Recovery/binge/desert: Heal on hit. #Refining: Can be reforged to transfer its upgrades to another weapon. #Sputter: Causes target to be dry on hit. #Weak: Causes target to be hot on hit. Enhanced (Tier-3) Weapon Attributes Interestingly, Tier-3 weapons have stronger attributes than any other weapons. #Blunt+: Gives Shield Block debuff to enemies instead of stun, which enemies cannot break out of prematurely. #Cripple+: Causes rooting instead of crippling. #Resonance+: Damage resonates through up to two enemies, instead of only those that are right next to the target. In other words, damage hits enemies that are adjacent to enemies that are adjacent to the target. #Rupture+: Causes Armor Break in addition to bleeding. #Puncture+: Pulls hero towards target when attacking with a long-range melee weapon, in addition to bonus damage. Enchantments There are many new weapon enchantments, as well as some old ones under different names, but also most of the enchantments of all other PD mods and Vanilla are either restricted only to T6 weapons, with only half of them really working (Eldritch - as the similar Horror enchantment, Lucky – doesn’t work, Vampiric – as the similar Drawing enchantment, Venomous – doesn’t work) or are totally absent from SPS-PD (Grim, Stunning – there is the equivalent Blunt attribute though, Unstable). enough, armor glyphs remain precisely the same with Vanilla and other mods. #Acid: Causes enemies to be Rooted and covered in Caustic Ooze. #Coldwave: Makes enemies Cold and Wet. #Dance: User gains a Defense Up. #Dark: Grants bonus damage but aggros nearby mobs in sight on hit, even if they were passive before. Also has a chance to infict Terror on the target. #Earth: Gives Leech Seed debuff to enemies for damage over time that heals nearby characters, which can include other mobs, and also Roots. #Electric: Zaps enemies for extra damage. is SPS-PD's equivalent of most mods’ Shocking enchantment and works the same. #Energy: Grants Attack Up buff to user after attacking. #Fire: Ignites target. is SPS-PD's equivalent of most mods’ Blazing enchantment and works the same. #Ice: Freezes target. is SPS-PD's equivalent of most mods’ Chilling enchantment and works the same. #Light: Slightly increases damage with a weak extra hit, similarly to the puncture attribute. #Shining: Blinds enemies. is SPS-PD's equivalent of Shattered’s Dazzling enchantment and works the same #Shock: Causes Electrostatic Turbulence on enemies, which will paralyze them if they are standing in water and deal damage based on their max HP. It can't paralyze an enemy that is flying above water, but it does work against any enemy with the "Wet" debuff. #Tar: Debuffs enemies by coating them in Tar and making them Hot. #Weakness: Gives enemies an Attack Down debuff. Weapon Types Weapon upgrades in SPS-PD are rather chaotic and work differently than all the other mods: a weapon’s tier will not generate a fixed rate of damage upgrading for all the same tier weapons, but rather each weapon has its own specific rate of damage upgrade, that it is just probable to be better, if it belongs to a higher tier (for example the Tier 1 Short sword has a better damage upgrade rate than all the Tier 1, 2 and 3 weapons and even than some of the Tier 4 and 5). Additionally, some melee attributes of some weapons improve with upgrades, but most of them don’t, and although generally upgrades don’t lower the strength requirement for a weapon, in a few cases they do (Magic Book, Hand Axe, Runic Blade). The amateur player shouldn’t get discouraged from the near impossibility to memorize the damage upgrade rate and the possible attribute improvements of so many different weapons, he/she should just have in mind that lower tier doesn’t mean necessarily also lower damage, and keep available to his/her hero the weapons he/she sees that benefit much in their damage, when the hero upgrades them, regardless of the tier they belong. A Wand cannot be equipped by the Battlemage anymore, so it is absent from this list. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon